Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Each data set is assigned a priority which may be the same across all data sets that is used in scheduling processing. Such may conclude without resolving all errors.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.